Silver Ryuzaki Kawogaya
Character Outline Silver Ryuzaki Kawogaya is the leader and Sky guardian of the Varia family. Beforehand Silver was the 13th Sun guardian of the Varia, But now has take over responsibility. Personality Silver, Being Silver, is always lay'd back, Other than Xanxus who is always uptight in te most situations, Silver makes everything not serious in his eyes. He may have a serious side, But it's rarely been shown. Appearance Wearing black jeans, and always walking with no shoes on, basically barefooted, with as well his jacket al black with a blue logo on the front, along with aa skull symbol inside of the blue circle logo, Another fashion accesory he holds is a faded black hat and small black dots on them, Along with his small beard he alsso has 2 gold ring pericings on his left ear. History In the past, Silver was just a creation by a man named Byakuran, [ Not pertaining to the Byakuran from KHR ] , He was an experiment made by an experiment to figure out if another God could be made in a perfect image, This male known as Silver was a test, And this male having such powers of God, Not A god. He is now growing in power and increasing his knowledege of strength, But for now, He resigns in such clans and for now, He resigns as the 14th Varia family Leader. Plot Overview Creation Arc Siler takes over the Varia arc and Imediatly starts to build up his family with such trusted ones, Still searching for those to have been able to fulfil his needs of family Weapons and Abilities T-Guns : Silver has two Guns that are able to absorb and store the Dying Will Flames, accumulated it and release it through a Dying Will Bullet, different from the ones Reborn uses on Tsuna. Vongola VII was said to have the weakest Flame of all the Vongola Leaders. Silver takes the idea of these Guns and creates his own version , So he designed a Weapon that he could store only two different types of flames in to power it, This being said, He does not have to use others flames to power, But in all he can use as many flames to power his guns , creating a super-powerful blast. Silver is also capable of using these for propulsion, allowing him to fly and move at great speeds. Ligre Tempesta di Cielo : Ligre di Tempesta di Cielo, also called Bester, is Silver's animal type box weapon. Originally thought to be Leone di Cielo (Sky Lion), Bester is actually a mixed breed between a Sky Lion and Tigre Tempesta, making it Ligre di Tempesta di Cielo (Ligre of Storm and Sky). Silver's box weapon has the ability to change from a lion to a tiger when Silver wants it to. The only visual difference between these forms is that when it is in tiger mode, it has black tiger-like stripes running along its body. Some people believe that the reason Bester is a mix breed is because Silver combines his Flames of Wrath with his sky flames, which adds an additional decomposition trait to his box weapon. Its attack is a roar, which uses the Sky attribute of harmony to petrify, and then the Storm attribute of degeneration to cause the petrified object to crumble. Armatura Platino: Ligre Tempesta di Cieli - An alternate form of the Ligre Tempesta di Cieli, just with a longer mane and a platinum armor, giving it immense defense and durability, and is thus able to withstand attacks. Cambio Forma : Pistole Imperatore Animale - The Platinum Armor Sky/Storm Liger's Cambio Forma, fusing with Silver's T-Guns and greatly increasing its power. The gun's cartridge area resembles Bester's mane, and the bullets fired from the T-Guns are in the shape of a liger and more powerful. Techniques Flame of Wrath: Silver possesses Vongola II's Ability, Flame of Wrath. This is a very powerful and destructive Flame that was said to only appear when the Vongola II was enraged, giving it its name. The Second was also said to have the most devastating and powerful Flame of all the Vongola Leaders. Scoppio d'lras (Burst of Wrath): An Attack that requires the use of the Dying Will X Guns. Xanxus unleashes a barrage of Flame simultaneously that, because of their density and grouping, appear to fuse together into one large super-powerful blast. 'Bocciolo di Fiammas '(Bud of Flame): Another Attack that requires the use of the X Guns. Xanxus uses one gun to fly around the target and the other to shoot his target from different angles to form a flower bud at the target's feet. 'Colpo d'Addio '(Blow of Farewell): A stronger version of Scoppio de Ira where Xanxus charges up energy in his guns and fires two super-powerful shots with the same or more power than Scoppio de Ira. Martello di Fiamma (Hammer of Flame): The strongest version of Scoppio d'Ira and Xanxus' strongest move. Trivia *Did you know that Silver does not refer to Triva as a trivia for that he does not have trivia questions or phrases.